


I'm not gay, but...

by hoc_Latinum



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotionally Repressed, Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_Latinum/pseuds/hoc_Latinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I picture the story is when told from Krauser's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not gay, but...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukenceto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/gifts), [SocialDeception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/gifts).



Krauser hated these army showers. No privacy. Leon kept brushing against him as they washed, but Krauser had no more space to back into. ' _Was that his ass that just touched me? Hold on! He has plenty of space over there!_ '  
  
Leon smirked “I don't mind if you look.”  
“Hey! I wasn't looking! I'm not gay!” Krauser huffed as he pushed back to the wall harder.  
Leon turned “right sure...” Leon glanced down. “I guess it's just your penis.”

Krauser punched Leon in the gut.  
  
“Shut up!” Krauser shouted.  
The shower seemed much smaller as Leon hunched over and pressed his face on Krauser's soapy chest.  
“It's ok, I won't tell anyone.” Leon choked out.  
“SHUT UP!” Krauser punched again and again. “It's **your** fault I'm like this! **You** made me this way!”

No matter how many times Krauser punched, Leon didn't complain or fight back. Just grunted as the blows hit his naked body. Krauser looked down at the blood coated tiny shower floor and stopped.  
  
' _This isn't right._ '  
  
Krauser jumped up and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

' _The dreams are getting worse._ _I_ _should have killed Leon back when_ _I_ _had the chance..._ '

Krauser tried to ignore the ugly voice in the back of his mind.

' _But_ _you_ _didn't..._ '

And that was true, he hadn't.

' _Now isn't the time. I have work to do. The insignias are hidden like they should be. He'll have to come to me to get the last one._ ' Krauser glanced over to the dynamite pile he collected. ' _Or you could just booby trap it and do your job. You just want to play with him._ '

He paced back and forth while he argued with himself.

' _Shut up! Now isn't the time!... But when should you consider the best time to kill Leon? After he's dead? You don't want him dead. You could have kicked him a dozen times during your knife fight!_ '  
  
Krauser punched the wall shaking the rubble hut. ' _Damn it! Bad enough working with these guys, and now my own mind turns against me?! Am I turning insane!?_ ' He threw the bed sheet over his dynamite. ' _Enough to think about without that... But... What is it you need to think about other then ways to kill Leon? FUCK! I need to get myself ready for the fight. My mind has to be sharp. I'm a killer!_ '  
  
His stomach grumbled as he paced madly around the room. Was it hunger or nausea? He couldn't remember the last time he ate. He didn't care much either. ' _Why can't I focus? Because you're gay. I'm not gay! I'm just having confusing dreams because Leon is my friend._ _Don't you mean was your friend? Or did you mean to say lover? Shut up!_ _S_ _hut up!_ _S_ _hut up!_ '

Krauser slammed down on the bed exhausted from his inner conflict.

' _What the hell is wrong with me? Could I really be gay? Leon was always a good partner, a good fighter even a good friend, but that's all right? I've done a lot of things, but never pathetically set silly mazes up to watch anyone else..._ _Battle is ruthless and brutal. Those that hit below the belt and stab in the back win! Leon would never say that... Ar_ _e_ _n't guys like us different? It's just a matter of respect that I don't shoot Leon when he doesn't expect it. Right?_ '  
  
Krauser rested his head in his hands . ' _I just need to rest a bit more. What was with that dream? Does Leon's ass really look that way? Shut up you fag! I'm not a fag! It's Leon's fault for being such a nice guy!_ _It wasn't like this before._ _No one else... Oh for fucks sake it doesn't matter! Just get some rest._ ' Krauser tossed and turned and counted sheep for a bit before finally getting a little more sleep .

 

* * *

  
“What are you gonna do, Krauser?” Leon asked.

“There's one in the north...” Krauser turned “...and another in the east.” he sneered.

Leon leaned in “And let me guess...you got the last one.”

Krauser turned to face Leon again “It pretty much means you're on a tight leash.”

Leon put his hand on his hip “What did you do hide it down your pants? Am I going to have to fish it out?”  
“Shut up! I'll show you!” Krauser shouted as he revealed his TMP, but Leon didn't budge.  
  
Leon just looked disappointed and calmly said “I know what you want. It's not that.”  
“How the hell would you know anything about what I want? Where have you been, boyscout?” Krauser growled.  
“I'm here now and your gun isn't doing a thing about it.” Leon calmly continued.  
Krauser was totally still. Ready to pounce at any moment.  
“Fuck me.” Leon finally said.  
“What!?” Krauser shouted.  
Leon smirked “Come on comrade! We all get a little lonely. A little frustrated. A little stressed. Quit playing these games and just do it already!”  
“...You're right.” Krauser lowered his gun.  
  
It was scary walking up to Leon, and scarier still when Leon pulled at Krauser's shirt.

But Krauser still pushed him off. He only wanted one of them undressed. Only one of them committed. Only one of them was really a part of this... ' **gross** ' act.  
  
“Don't touch me!” Krauser hissed.  
“Ok. Ok. So how do you want it?” Leon whispered carefully.  
Krauser pulled back and quickly corrected him “I don't! I don't want it. I'm just doing what you said we should!”  
“Hmmm... Ok. If that's what you want how about you just focus on my clothes.” Leon said with a smirk. Krauser wondered if that smirk would ever go away. “Don't tell me what to do!” he commanded.  
  
Leon made no complaints to Krauser ripping everything he was wearing to shreds. Leaving red marks from fabric pulled far too hard on skin. Krauser started to bark orders at Leon several times, but couldn't manage to say what he wanted out loud so he just ended up gesticulating in frustration instead. Finally he just grabbed Leon's arm and twisted him on his hands and knees. Krauser unzipped his pants ' _How long have I been hard. S_ _i_ _nce yesterday? Before the first fight?_ _Am I just missing the touch of a woman?_ '  
  
“Your ass is like a woman's!” Krauser said without thinking, but immediately smiled proudly after saying it. ' _Yeah it's just like a woman..._ ' Krauser held his dick on Leon's ass. ' _Just like a woman. Just like a woman. Just like a woman. Just like a woman. Just like a woman._ ' Krauser leaned in. Leon responded by pushing all the way against him. 'Shit. _This isn't like any woman I've fucked._ '  
  
“How do you like fucking a man?” Leon groaned.  
“Shut up!..." Krauser took a deep breath and hissed "I wasn't ready!”  
  
Krauser punched Leon's ass hard forcing him almost off Krauser's dick. ' _ **Your**_ _fault!_ ' Krauser quickly grabbed Leon's hip and pulled him back. ' _Why do you have to feel so fucking good? Why do you have to have such a body!?_ ' Another punch away. Another pull back. ' _I'll punish him good!_ '  
  
Leon bit his lip “If you keep hitting me like that there's not going to be much left for you to have fun with.”  
“Fine." Krauser barked, grabbing Leon by the hair and pulling his head up locking his other arm around Leon's body. Unable to squirm, Krauser trusted violently.

Leon came quickly, quicker than Krauser imagined, and he had to look down over Leon's shoulder to see if it really happened. Leon turned to Krauser, nose pressed into cheek.

“Finish." Leon commanded. "It's your turn. Use me and finish with my body.”

And then he kissed Krauser.

A fuck was one thing. The kiss was something else.

There was no escape from how gay a kiss was in Krauser's mind, but all the anger and frustration were just suddenly gone. They kissed as Krauser's grip on Leon's hair turned to a caress of his face.  
  
Krauser closed his eyes tight.

' _This is right. Don't wake up._ '

“What's wrong?” Leon whispered.  
“Nothing. Nothing is wrong.” Krauser whispered back, holding Leon tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan fiction. I'm sure it needs work. Special thanks to SocialDeception for the inspiration.


End file.
